


You May Say I’m a Dreamer

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [189]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside, Memorials, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Sillyvision Survivors visit Central Park to pay tribute to a true dreamer.In memory of John Lennon.





	You May Say I’m a Dreamer

A light snow was falling as the small group made their way through Cental Park. Despite the cold, none of them were complaining--especially not Susie. She and Sammy had come to this particular section of the park every year on the same day since 1985, and over the years, the other Sillyvision Survivors had started joining them—first Wally, then Norman, followed by Thomas and Allison, Shawn, Lacie, and finally Grant.

 

"Kinda surprised no one's noticed you and Sammy haven't aged," remarked Thomas. "I mean, none of us do any more, but you two have been doing this the longest."

 

"Well, we do mostly stay in the back," Susie said. "But we always join in the songs."

 

“Have you ever met Yoko?” Shawn asked.

 

“Not really,” Sammy admitted. “We’ve seen her, and thought about saying hello, but we never got the chance.”

 

As they mingled with the already decent-sized crowd, the next song began. Susie closed her eyes and began to sing.

 

“Imagine there's no heaven.

It's easy if you try.

No hell below us,

Above us, only sky.”

 

Smiling at hearing his wife’s singing, Sammy joined in.

 

“Imagine all the people

Living for today.

Ahh...”

 

Wally and Shawn were next to start singing, followed by Allison.

 

“Imagine there's no countries.

It isn't hard to do.”

 

“Nothing to kill or die for,

And no religion, too.”

 

Clearing his throat as quietly as possible, Norman began to sing as well.

 

“Imagine all the people

Living life in peace.

You...”

 

“You may say I'm a dreamer,

But I'm not the only one.

I hope some day you'll join us,

And the world will be as one.”

 

Finally, Thomas, Grant, and Lacie joined in for the last verses.

 

“Imagine no possessions.

I wonder if you can.

No need for greed or hunger,

A brotherhood of man.

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world.

 

You may say I'm a dreamer,

But I'm not the only one.

I hope some day you'll join us,

And the world will live as one.”

 

As the song ended, Allison turned to Sammy and Susie.

 

"Next year, let's invite Henry."

 

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Henry and the Toons, who were leaving the studio at the time this was happening, join them the following year.


End file.
